Destino
by Miss Little Doctor
Summary: Kagome se hizo sacerdotisa como una forma de expirar sus culpas tras el infierno que vivió en su aldea anterior, pero al conocer su propio destino, su forma de ver la vida cambio. Hasta el punto de ocultar su mayor secreto, su amor por Inuyasha, el protector de su maestra Kikyou.


Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece

El alba se hacía presente frente a sus ojos como todos los días al amanecer. Era una gama perfecta de los restos azul oscuro con algunas estrellas pequeñas de la noche anterior, pasando por el celeste del nuevo día y del último el astro Sol que ilumina todo a su paso.

Cerró sus ojos y mientras sentía la calidez de los primeros rayos de sol disfrutaba del frío casi ausente de la madrugada sentada en la rama del árbol frente a la cabaña de su maestra; no sabía porque pero siempre adoraba ver los colores del amanecer en la copa de su árbol favorito antes de sus tareas como aprendiz de sacerdotisa, era como un pasatiempo secreto que existía solo para ella.

Cuando se escuchó el primer canto del gallo del Jefe de la aldea, Rikichi, supo que ya era tiempo de comenzar con sus deberes. De un salto se lanzó de aquella rama y cayó de pie junto al roble y siguió su camino hacia la cabaña.

Dentro de estaba Kikyou, la sacerdotisa de la aldea, y su maestra junto a su hermana pequeña, Kaede y aquel hombre mitad bestia, Inuyasha.

La Sacerdotisa Kikyou era una mujer muy bondadosa y su hermana pequeña era intrépida e inocente.

Inuyasha era un caso total, era agresivo, poco amable, desconfiado, hiperactivo y exageradamente egoísta.

Todos los días era siempre lo mismo, ella llegaba preguntaba sus deberes, peleaba con Inuyasha por algún comentario y se iba a sus quehaceres. Todo en ese orden.

— Buenos días, Kagome— dice muy animada Kikyou mientras extiende un tazón con sopa para su hermana

—Buenos días Señorita Kikyou— responde Kagome— quería saber cuáles son mis deberes el día de hoy

— ¡Feh! ¿No son obvios tus deberes, niña? ¡Hasta donde se sabe, lo único que sabes hacer bien es recolectar plantas! ¡No puedes ni lanzar bien una flecha!

— ¡Inuyasha!— reclama Kikyou lanzando una mirada acusadora hacia el ojidorado.

Kagome en otro tiempo le hubiera respondido con una excelente argumento, tan acertado que habría hecho que el hombre de cabellos plateados se hubiera tragado sus propias palabras; sin embargo, esta vez permaneció en silencio.

Kagome hizo una reverencia y se despidió en silencio.

Por un momento Inuyasha sintió que su acostumbrada pelea con ella iba a comenzar pero al ver que no hubo algún comentario de la boca de la chica de cabellos azabaches, por alguna razón se extrañó e incluso, hasta se sintió mal.

El semblante de la chica no era el mismo de siempre, lleno de vitalidad e intrepidez. Esta vez era melancólico lleno de amargura, como si estuviera ocultando algo de si misma.

— Inuyasha

— ¿Qué sucede?

Kikyou no muy segura de lo que iba hacer vaciló por unos instantes pero al ver el rostro confundido de su hanyou, se limitó a decir.

— ¿Puedes ir a acompañar a Kagome?

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron de par en par, e incluso parecía haber un pequeño destello en sus pupilas. Kikyou lo sabía, él ya no la amaba pero no tenía el suficiente valor para encararlo, y si lo hacía estaba segura que él lo negaría todo y profesaría su amor por ella.

Pero esto ya no es por ella misma.

Kagome llegó a sus vidas una noche fría de invierno, huyendo de un matrimonio arreglado, tormentoso e infernal. Sus padres la había casado joven con un hombre adinerado de su misma aldea; no era tan rico como el Señor feudal pero lo suficiente para llenar a su hija y a toda su familia de las comodidades necesarias, y siendo la hija del Jefe de la aldea el hombre no lo pensó dos veces para contraer nupcias con ella.

Pero el hombre no era lo que todos creían: era violento, mujeriego y lleno de influencias; en más de una ocasión la llenó de golpes y la engaño con infinidad de mujeres, llegando al punto de recibirlas ella misma en su propia casa, siendo ella la dueña y señora. Para Onigumo, ella valía lo mismo que un kimono de seda, solo de exhibición, jamás para usarlo de verdad.

El día que casi la mata, decidió escapar con las pocas cosas a las que podría llamar "pertenencias" y se hizo pasar por muerta frente a su propia aldea. Y pudo estarlo esa misma noche, de no ser por Inuyasha que pasaba por ese camino en aquel tiempo.

Él la salvó y entre todos la ayudaron a levantarse de nuevo.

De eso ya han pasado 3 años y las cosas han cambiado desde ese día…

Inuyasha dubitativo pregunta — ¿Estás segura?

— Si, por favor. No quiero que corra ningún peligro pero-

Antes de que ella pudiera condicionar al hombre mitad bestia, él ya había salido volando tras Kagome, y eso estaba bien para ella. Porque, aunque sea por un corto tiempo, ella merecía ser feliz por una vez.

La azabache se encontraba ya en la cascada para purificarse como de costumbre, pero antes de hacerlo le echó un vistazo a su propio reflejo en del río y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa amarga.

Su rostro era muy común, su cabello azabache y muy rebelde, era muy difícil de peinar, el color de sus ojos era igual de insípidos, parecían dos huevos de sapo.

Tenía su cuerpo lleno de quemaduras y cicatrices, sus manos estaban desgastadas de tanto tensar las flechas en el arco, llevaba ojeras y una que otra arruga como muestra de golpes anteriores por parte de su difunto marido, Onigumo.

Ella no era una mujer hermosa ni tampoco era valiosa como para que alguien diera la vida por ella.

Kikyou es sumamente hermosa, casi sacada de una pintura. Su piel era casi traslucida y muy suave, de ojos marrón oscuro y cabello largo, lacio, del color de la noche misma, bondadosa con los aldeanos y misericordiosa hasta el último cabello de su cabeza.

Belleza pura en alma y cuerpo.

Inuyasha al ser mitad bestia le podía ver unas orejas de perro que nacía de su cabeza en medio de sus largos y rebeldes cabellos plateados, si no fuera tan joven de rostro, pensaría que era un anciano y en su rostro duro y su piel bronceada descansa unas orbes doradas, más doradas que el sol y el oro juntos, así era el color de sus ojos.

Ojos que solo miran en una sola dirección.

Ellos dicen que entre los dos no hay nada entre los dos, pero no podían engañar al resto de la aldea con una mentira tan insulsa, era más que evidente que se amaban- sino aquel híbrido no estaría viviendo dentro de aquella cabaña desde hace años- solo que eran muy obstinados para aceptarlo.

Inuyasha, era un Tonto. Nunca sabía medir sus palabras sin lastimar a alguien

Y aun así, no pudo evitar enamorarse de él.

Sin embargo, tenía toda la razón, no era una buena discípula pero intentaba hacer su mejor esfuerzo para serlo algún día, pero con tal de olvidar sus propio pasado y seguir adelante en cumplir su destino, cruel e inevitable.

Ella lo sabía, que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos pero las cosas simplemente se dieron y ya no hay nada más que hacer.

Ella no iba simplemente a confesarse y que él la rechaza, pero tampoco iba a dejar de amarlo. Eso era definitivo.

Dispuesta a olvidar el impase la mañana se quitó la ropa y con su Yukata blanca de adentró en medio de la corriente de agua, así el agua fría limpiaría sus malos pensamientos.

Paso un buen tiempo antes de que ella pudiera salir sus pupilas crecieron al ver a la persona que menos pensaba en esos momentos.

El iris dorado del hanyou se mezcló con los ojos chocolate de la joven de cabellos azabache.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— demanda la azabache desviando la mirada hacia el río.

— Lo siento, no quise decir-

— No lo sientas— responde Kagome con una sonrisa— en lo que dijiste, tenías toda la razón.

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos, Kagome le estaba dando la razón por una vez en su vida, la única reacción que le permitió su cuerpo fue una sonorosa carcajada.

— ¡Por fin me das la razón! — comenta lleno de confianza

Kagome manteniendo su sonrisa, se va a un arbusto a cambiarse de ropa y al salir muestra una mirada curiosa.

—Ahora, dime que haces aquí

—¿qué no puedo acompa- ?— pregunta Inuyasha casi indignado pero al ver desencajado rostro de la chica por no creerse una sola palabra, se limita a decir— Kikyou me dijo que te escoltara— responde entre dientes sin mirarla a los ojos.

Kagome se acerca tanto a él, que se sonroja y le responde burlándose de él — ¿Tan difícil era decir eso, Inuyasha? Mira que tragar tu orgullo es un logro, incluso aún para ti.

Inuyasha solo emitió un quejido y adelanto un paso tras de ella de brazos cruzados.

La azabache vuelve a dibujar una sonrisa y camina siguiendo al chico mitad bestia. Aunque sonara tonto, para ella este momento lo atesoraría por siempre.

Todo el camino hacia el campo de hierbas estuvo muy silencioso, tal vez demasiado. Inuyasha por momentos se sintió incomodo por el silencio que ofrecía la chica, tan acostumbrados estaban a pelear y hacer las paces todos los días, que estar a su lado el silencio resultaba incómodo.

—Oye, Kagome— balbucea el ojidorado mientras ve por el rabillo del ojo a la chica pero al parecer esta no la escucha— Kagome— repite más fuerte

— Te escuché la primera vez— contesta lo más serena posible

Exasperado no pudo evitar reclamarle— ¿Entonces por qué no me contestaste la primera vez?

—Lo siento, creí que me hablarías de una vez. Dime

¿Era la misma Kagome que siempre le contestaba? Estaba demasiado extraña.

— ¿qué lo que ves todas las madrugadas?

— ¿qué? — inquiere el ojidorado por la extraña expresión de sorpresa de la chica

Kagome nunca pensó que pudiera ser vista alguna vez en las madrugadas, se subía a una altura que casi nadie la vería y a una hora en la que todos estaban dormidos.

— Ver el amanecer — se limita a decir y luego continua— es como un pasatiempo, lo hago desde que llegue a este lugar. Me gusta ver los colores y sentir el frío y el calor al mismo tiempo y eso solo lo ofrece el alba. Es como vivir todos los días como si fuera el último. Solo un pequeño capricho que me doy.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha no emite comentario alguno, no esperaba una respuesta llena de calidez y tristeza que saliera de los labios de Kagome.

— ¡Feh! Esas son tonterías— refuta orgulloso, porque de una u otra manera el miraba en secreto a la chica observar el amanecer y la una belleza que lo deleitaba era las facciones de su rostro contra la luz de la mañana.

Otra vez el silencio volvió a reinar en la colina donde habían decidido sentarse

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?— Pregunta el ojidorado sin aclarar pues ella sabía de qué hablaba.

—Desde la vez que Kikyou me llevo al templo para aprender sobre la fortuna— contesta ella mientras observaba el paisaje— Al principio pensé que era una mala predicción de mi parte, pero con el tiempo tanto Kikyou como yo nos dimos cuenta de la verdad.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo te queda?

—Sino logro purificar la perla como su guardiana, en la próxima luna nueva

Y eso sería ese mismo día antes del anochecer.

Inuyasha cierra sus puños en señal de impotencia y con la poca tolerancia que le quedaba responde— ¿Y no puedes hacer nada? Algo debe haber.

Kagome ladea su cabeza en señal de negativa — no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

De hecho si había una posibilidad, para que la perla tuviera un grado perfecto e purificación solo el amor verdadero y desinteresado lograría que ella se salvara y que la joya dejara de existir, pero Kagome no se hacía vanas ilusiones. Ella amaba a Inuyasha pero él a ella no.

— ¡Tiene que haber una solución, Kagome! — Grita desesperado cerca de la azabache— Tú no puedes morir

—Está bien Inuyasha, es mi destino y lo acepto. Lo único que me salvaría sería que el hombre que yo ame, me corresponda.

Por unos segundos Inuyasha no lograba procesar tal información ¿Alguien que Kagome ame? ¿Acaso existirá algún hombre, que logre que Kagome suelte suspiros por él durante las noches? ¿Por el cual derrame lágrimas? Por el que salga a relucir su más hermosa sonrisa. Él ya lo sabía, que estaba enamorado de ella, pero si cuando estuvo enamorado de Kikyou era muy orgulloso como para aceptarlo, con ella era peor.

Pero el solo imaginarse a ella con otro hombre, solo de pensarlo le daban ganas de aplastarlo, y eso que ya fue de otro antes de conocerse, pero poco eso le importó. Se enamoró de ella sin planearlo y de a poco. Pero prefirió callarlo por el pasado de la chica.

— ¿Y existe ese hombre? — pregunta con interés

Kagome desvía la mirada y responde— no es importante

¡Claro que era importante! Si fuera por él, la perla ya estaría destruida y pudieran juntos disfrutar de su amor, aun así no sabía si Kagome le correspondía.

Se acercaba la puesta del Sol y cada vez se sentía más débil, intentó levantarse pero al solo incorporarse las piernas le fallaron y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, de no ser por Inuyasha.

Inuyasha no sabía qué hacer, allí estaba su amada a punto de morir y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, pues ella no lo amaba. Al diablo todo, esta sería la última vez que se verían. Tal vez en su próxima reencarnación se volverían a ver y se amaría pero ahora era todo o nada.

Antes de que pudiera protestar la azabache, él ya había juntado sus labios con los de ella. Al principio Kagome no salía de su asombro, pero poco a poco se fue dejando llevar por los cálidos, exigentes e impetuosos labios de Inuyasha. Sus bocas danzaban y se acoplaban a la perfección, como su hubieran nacido para estar juntas.

— Kagome… no puedo callarlo más…— dice el ojidorado, temeroso por primera vez en su vida—….Te amo, pero era demasiado estúpido y orgulloso para decírtelo….

Kagome volvió a sonreír y contesta—gracias… por darme mi último beso… yo también…— y diciendo esto cerró sus ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Kagome?— Pregunta Inuyasha con ella en sus brazos, mas esta no contestaba— Kagome, no me asustes— dice alarmado, temiendo lo peor busco escuchar los latidos de su corazón en su pecho con sus agudas orejas, pero no había nada.

Lo único que se logró escuchar junto con la tormenta y la lluvia era su grito, que ocultaba el nombre de ella reclamando el que se fue sin luchar, gritando y miles de veces que la amaba y que regresara a su lado, pero todo era inútil.

Ella nunca volvería y el nunca sería el otra vez en el que se convirtió después de ella.

Ella lo amaba como era, por ella dejó su sueño de ser un demonio completo, le devolvió las ganas de reír y de confiar en otros. Disfrutaba de los momentos tontos de la vida y los valoraba cada uno, gracias a ella.

Paso un tiempo en que era de noche y sus cabellos ya tornaron color negro y sus garras y colmillos también desaparecieron.

Ahora era humano, pero ya nada importaba. Sin Kagome, todo le daba igual.

En un último momento, volvió a tocar sus ahora duros y fríos labios, con la esperanza que algo de ella quedara dentro de su corazón roto.

Pero para lo que no estaba preparado era para para lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos.

El cuerpo de Kagome comenzó a iluminarse hasta envolverlos a ambos en aquella esfera de luz.

A lo lejos se veía una Kikyou junto a su cabaña esbozando una sonrisa.

— Te toca ser feliz, Inuyasha…

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que de un momento a otro, un latido gigantesco se sintió entre él y Kagome y la cara de sorpresa de Inuyasha al ver de nuevo los ojos que tanto ama volver a parpadear.

— ¿Kagome? — Pregunta inseguro— ¿En verdad eres tú?

Kagome vuelve a sonreír y responde.

— ¿quién más sería?— responde altanera

Inuyasha sin saber cómo reaccionar, la deja en el suelo recostada y se da la vuelta sin responder.

Kagome extrañada de lo que su Inuyasha estaba haciendo se levanta con cuidado y pregunta

— ¿Te sucede algo, Inuyasha?— pero al ver su cara se conmueve aún más

En los ojos de Inuyasha había lágrimas. Estaba llorando como un niño pequeño.

Ella se acerca con cuidado a él y le retira las lágrimas— no tienes por qué llorar.

— ¡Es mi culpa! Si te lo hubiera dicho antes

—Lo dijiste a tiempo, no importa. Ya estoy aquí y no te desharás tan fácil de mí— dice Kagome antes de volver a besarlo.

—Eso espero.

FIN.

Hello! Como les va?

Les quería pasar este pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió hace tiempo pero ahora que ando de vacaciones pude escribir y enviárselos.

Con mis otros fics, sigo firme en lo que digo. No los voy a poder terminar.

Pero aun así aquí les dejo algo para la posteridad.

Bye


End file.
